<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MadaTobi Month 2020 Drawings by antukini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127275">MadaTobi Month 2020 Drawings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini'>antukini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>madatobi week 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2020, gonna update these in order :)), lil bit on the first fill, madara wins au, my attempts at drawing more like lmao, the filled prompts are in the chapter titles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of my drawings for MadaTobi Week(s) 2020</p><p>Prompts filled:<br/>Week 1: Madara wins/Tsukuyomi AU<br/>Week 2: Demons and Angels AU<br/>Week 3: Fairy tale AU<br/>Week 4: Sci-Fi AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>madatobi week 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MadaTobi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Week 1: Madara wins/Tsukuyomi AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>these drawings made it clear that my art style is non-existent lmao</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>amyrallis wrote a <a href="https://amyrallis.tumblr.com/post/622982469695815680/so-i-waged-war-against-the-skies-the-old-gods-are">fic</a> inspired by this first piece pls read it it's so good</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Week 2: Demons and Angels AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i... couldnt choose between background colors because i am a Loser</p><p>also i originally planned to post this just as linework but i ended up giving it flat colors so tadaaa</p><p>tobirama's fluffies (btw y'all can thank copyninken for those, she's a whole gift amen) and madara's wings nearly killed me but *wheeze* i made it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Week 3: Fairy tale AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>drawn for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289314">my rapunzel au fic</a> for the event</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...honestly the piece i'm least proud of rip</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Week 4: Sci-Fi AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes this is a madatobi version of that mib international poster and yes that is a smol hashirama in madara's ponytail</p><p>fun fact: it is poster-sized; looked up sizes and everything. open it if you want it in full detail!! (much bigger in the source, edited it to be smaller here) it was so big a file my lil ipad could only allow me 14 layers on procreate so i colored it on my laptop hksjfhskd</p><p>the piece i've invested the most time on by far. y'all can ask the discord abt what time i slept the day i decided to finally color it lmao</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope y'all like these :D</p><p>
  <a href="https://antukini.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/antukini">twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>